


Gavin and Meg's Ender-son

by IcyShyGuy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, mama meg, papa gavin, potential out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2022936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyShyGuy/pseuds/IcyShyGuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin Meets a strange young man and takes him home with Meg.</p><p>I changed up the chapter set-up</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Mysterious young man.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It's Lonely In A Cubeland](https://archiveofourown.org/works/977972) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



“Lllllet’s Play!” shouted Ray as he grabbed some roses from a chest in his dirt house.

“So what are we doing today in Minecraft, Geoff?” Jack asked in a deep, gently bellowing voice.

“We are going to Helms Deep for a new let’s play!” Geoff said.

The Hunters were walking past the Altar of Pimps when Gavin suddenly noticed something on top of the altar, it was an Enderman. But Gavin felt as if something was off, it was as if the Enderman was observing them longingly, it didn’t become enraged when Gavin looked at his eyes, it almost seemed pleased. Gavin asked Geoff, “could I stay behind with that friendly looking Enderman?” 

Geoff thought for a moment. It couldn’t really hurt if he missed a let’s play, and it would be hilarious when it ended up killing him.

“Sure thing Gav, but make sure you are still recording your footage.” Geoff said with a chuckle for what will inevitably happen, “if he kills you come join us and help film.”

Gavin ignored the jab from his boss but agreed to help if it does happen. As the rest of the Hunters continued deeper into Helms Deep, Gavin stayed behind at the altar with the unusual Enderman. Gavin noticed that the Enderman was puzzled as to why he stayed behind when it teleported closer to the Brit. Gav told the Ender-being “I noticed that you don’t quite behave like other Endermen, they become enraged when people look into their eyes.” 

The Enderman remained silent but started walking towards Downtown Achievement City; he paused and looked back towards Gavin waiting patiently waiting. Gavin wasn’t sure what to do but Michael who was looking over Gavin’s shoulder yelled at Gavin “follow him you idiot.” 

So Gavin followed and sure enough they ended up at Downtown Achievement City. Gavin noticed the Enderman standing on the centre of the Logo, just before he teleported away. Gavin looked around downtown for the Enderman but gave up just as Ryan said “uh, guys, we may want to stop recording.”

When Gavin turned around, he noticed a very tall young man lying on the floor. He appeared to be in his mid to late teens, wearing a black unzipped hoodie, dark denim jeans, a black shirt with small random gray squares, his hair is jet black, short and with spiked bangs, he also has dark facial hair that complements his face, his eyes were unnaturally pink but it changed to purple from what seemed like fear and from what Gavin would guess other strong emotions. There also seems to be flecks of purplish pink aura around the teen. Seeing the flecks made Gavin realize where this teen came from.

“Uh guys, this is the Enderman that led me to achievement city.” Gavin said with concern.

“How did he get here?” Ray said saying the one question that graced everyone in the room in one form or another.

The teen managed to stand up and looked around at everyone one by one unintentionally menacingly. Everyone averted their eyes knowing how Endermen become enraged when direct eye contact is made. But Gavin noticed that the teen seemed sadden as each Hunter looked away, so when the Enderman eventually looked towards Gavin, Gavin kept looking at him and when they made eye contact the teen simply smiled then collapsed from exhaustion.

Gavin got up from his desk and began to struggle to drag the teen to the couch, he eventually manage to do so and then said “there we go, all nice and cozy for a little kip.” 

The other Hunters asked why he is doing this and Gavin simply said “he is different from most Endermen, all he wants is someone to pay attention to him and I want to be that person.”

They decided to restart the recording and they manage to get do without any issues. Well, any strange Enderman coming to the real world issues, they are more along the lines of Gavin trolling everyone at some point during the recording. After they finished, Gavin decided that now would be a good time to wake up the Enderman. But when he turned around, the teen was already up and watching him intently. Gavin told the teen that they finished working for the day and it is about time to go home. The teen nodded, stood up and walked towards Gavin’s desk. He gazed at the desk and noticed a creeper man much like the one he remembered leading an hour prior. He pointed towards the doll then at Gavin while with a curious expression.

“Yeah that is me, well… in a way that is me.” Gavin said smiling while semi-nervously twisting his ring on his left hand “let’s go find Meg so then we can go home.” The teen nodded as he followed Gavin out of the Achievement Hunter Office.

They soon met with Meg and the red head asked “who’s your young friend there?” the teen gave a small smile at the word friend but it faded when he realized he didn’t have a name, he looked to Gavin for help. Gavin understood but panicked and went with the first name that came to mind. “His name is... uh... Eddy.”

“Well it is very nice to meet you Ed.” Meg greeted with a smile.

“Hey Meg?” Gavin asked somewhat hesitatingly “is it okay if Ed stays with us? He doesn’t have a place to stay.”

“I don’t see why not,” Meg said with a shrug “but you may want to sit in the back Gav.” She said as she noticed Ed’s height.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helms deep is an actual name of a location in the Achievement city world if you want to read more about it go here  
> http://roosterteeth.wikia.com/wiki/Let's_Play_Minecraft/Landmarks_and_Structures_of_Achievement_City


	2. Dinner and questions with the Frees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Frees have some questions for their guest

Once home, meg got started with dinner while Gavin gave a tour of the house for Ed and Gavin started to notice that Ed was speaking more and his vocabulary was broadening.

“So Ed, this is where you will be sleeping.” Gavin said while pointing to the guest room.

“Thank you.” Was all Eddy managed to say before giving Gavin a big awkward hug.

They continued hugging until Meg called them for dinner. She made a simple pasta dish with vegetables and bacon. 

“Thanks love” Gavin greeted with a kiss “it looks absolutely top!”

“Well thank you Gav” beamed Meg as she returned the kiss

Ed watched the exchange and he felt a yearning for something but he couldn’t quite name it.

As they started to eat Meg started up some small talk with Eddy. “So Ed, where are you from?”

Gavin nearly spat out his water unsure how to tell Meg about Ed’s home or species but decided that it would be best just to tell her.

“He is from, uh... Minecraft, he is an Enderman.” Gav struggled to say.

“Oh! Is that so?” Meg said as they both nodded solemnly, “I was wondering why his eyes were pink but now it makes sense!” she finished with a smile

Gavin and eddy looked at each other with confused expressions; “You are not bothered by this?” asked Gavin with concern.

“Why would I be? He is such a cutie!” Meg said 

Eddy simply blushed.

As they continued dinner, more questions came up for Eddy.

“How old are you Ed?” Meg asked “since you seem quite young”

“well, the Ender-kind don’t really keep track of time since it is impossible to tell in the End, but I was banished from the End when I was small and I wandered around the Over world, what you and your co-workers call Achievement City, for ten winters, long before you came and claimed the land, I craved for attention but every other mob fears my kind.” Ed Explained as he finished his story with sadness in his eyes.

Meg gently placed a hand on Ed’s in a reassuring matter “don’t worry, you are with us now.”

Ed smiled at her with a feeling of pure joy.

“It seems like you would be sixteen in our world’s standards.” Mentioned Gavin and Meg gave a nod in agreement.

“I have always wondered but how do Endermen teleport?” Gavin asked.

“Well we need our Ender pearls to be able to travel.” Ed said as he pulled out a necklace from his shirt with what looked like a large green pearl.

“That is one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen!” gasped Meg. Ed smiled and blushed again.

As they finished with dinner, one more question was asked of Ed.

“Do you have any parents?” Meg asked with curiousness

“Um... Well...” started Ed with some confusion and uncertainty “the Ender-folk don’t really have parents; we are more like brothers to each other. Unless you count the Ender-dragon but he is more of a protector than anything.”

Both Gavin and Meg gave a sad look to each other. They asked Ed if he could give them a moment. He didn’t see why not and nodded.

They stepped into the living room and began a quiet exchange.

“Gav, I think we should try and adopt him.” Stated Meg

“I don’t see why not. Although, it will be a difficult process since he doesn’t have any records and isn’t entirely human.” Gavin replied.

“Well we could at least try. Remember how bad it was getting your work visa?” mentioned Meg.

“Don’t remind me.” Gavin groaned.

They returned to Ed with smiles on their faces 

“Hey, Ed,” Meg started while Gavin nervously twisted at his ring “what would you think of being our son?”

Eddy simply beamed.


	3. Bedtime routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed get's ready for bed

Meg and Ed left Gavin to tidy up the kitchen. They went into the living room to look at the Texan Adoption Laws to find requirements. 

“Hmm...” Meg finally said after looking for half an hour “this might take a while. But hopefully things will work out.”

Ed gave a soft smile but it was interrupted by a yawn.

“Tired buddy?” Meg asked and Eddy nodded sleepily

“Then come on I’ll tell you how to get ready for bed.”

Meg first led Ed to the bathroom thinking that they won’t have a lot of time in the morning for all of them to shower. She showed him what everything is and what it does.  
“I’ll go and wash your clothes while you shower and I’ll get Gavin to grab you a pair of his pajamas and a towel.”

Ed nodded but he wore a worried expression on his face.

“What’s wrong Ed?” Meg asked 

He said “the water, it burns my kind like acid.”

“Hmm... why don’t we first test it to see if our water does hurt you?” Meg said as she started to fill the sink.

Eddy had a look of pure fear as he watched the sink fill with water.

“Don’t worry Eddy; I’ll have a towel to dry you off if it does burn like acid.” Meg said reassuringly.

Ed gave a deep inhale as he dipped a finger into the water. To his surprise he didn’t feel a burning sensation at all. The water was pleasantly warm.

Ed gave a smile to Meg “see? Nothing to worry about,” Meg said in a cheery voice “now go get showered while I go wash your clothes.”

Ed stepped behind the curtain, striped down, and handed his clothes to Meg to be washed.

After he got the water started, he heard a knock on the bathroom door.

“Hey Bud,” the voice, Ed recognized as Gavin’s, “I Have a towel for you and the pajama bottoms are in your room.” 

Ed thanked Gavin as he started to relish the warmth of his shower.

After he was clean and spent enough time in utter bliss, Ed shut off his shower, grabbed the towel, dried off his body, wrapped the towel around his waist and walked to the guest room. On the way he walked past the master bedroom where Gavin and Meg were. They noticed how toned Ed’s torso was. He hurried off to his room blushing for a third time that night.

As Ed put on the bottoms, they were a little short in the leg on him since they come down to the low middle of his shins, but they fit perfectly in the waist. He walked back to the bathroom to brush his teeth. As he walked past the master bedroom, he noticed that Gavin and Meg where cuddling on the bed and from what Ed could hear, talking about the adoption process. 

Ed gave a soft smile to the love he felt coming off of them but he still felt a yearning for something but he still cannot put his finger on what it is.

Ed asked if one of them could show how to brush his teeth, they both agreed as they felt like it is a great time to go to bed.

Meg went into the hall closet to grab a new toothbrush for Ed as the boys where in the bathroom. Gavin showed Ed how to prepare a toothbrush using his own as an example. When Meg came back and gave the toothbrush to Ed, he prepared it with no trouble at all. Meg said “copy either one of us for the motion” and he did.

As they finish brushing, Meg said to Ed jokingly “maybe Gav will lend some of his hair product for you to use tomorrow” while pointing to a shelf full of different hair product

Ed laughed at that while Gavin pouted and said “Sod off.” 

As they left the bathroom, Gavin and Meg wished Ed a good night and he did the same but before he left their side, Meg gave Ed a great big hug. 

“Thank you so much for taking me in.” said Eddy with appreciation.

“Don’t worry about it, bud.” Gavin said.

Ed smiled then left for the guest room. He shut the door, turned on the bedside lamp, turned off the light on the ceiling fan, got comfortable in bed before shutting off the bedside lap. He rested his head on the pillow and fell asleep instantly.

He awoke back in Achievement City but something felt off. There was no laughter, no shouting, just silence.

It was completely empty.

Dread started to flood Ed’s mind as the emptiness and loneliness made themselves apparent.

Eddy started to panic. He cried out for Gavin as tears started to fall from his eyes.

Ed was gently shaken awake by Gavin. When Gavin knew he was awake, He pulled him into a hug. Ed started to sob gently in Gavin’s neck.

“Hey bud, it’s okay, I’m here.” Gav said reassuringly. They stopped hugging for a moment as they adjusted to where they are both lying under the covers and Gavin stayed with Ed for the rest of the night.


	4. A New Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed hangs out with the Hunters

Eddy woke up the next morning still wrapped in Gavin’s arms and he could feel the compassion and security radiating off Gavin and it felt soothing.

When Gavin awoke he smiled at Ed and asked “slept well?”

Ed nodded. They continued to cuddle until Gavin said “I need to get ready for work.”

Ed’s face fell as a wave of sadness washed over him.

“Do you want to come to work with us?” Gavin asked.

Ed nodded vigorously frightened by the thought of being alone in the house.

“Well go grab your clothes and get changed” Gavin said.

Ed nodded, stretched and wondered to the laundry room.

He grabbed his clothes and noticed a new smell, he took a large whiff of his clothes and smelt something fresh, clean and pleasant. He smiled at the smell, and left the laundry room to return to his room.

Once back at Rooster Teeth, Ed followed Gavin into the Achievement Hunter office. Gavin then formally introduced Ed to everyone and vice versa.  
Jack was the first to apologize as he thought Ed was like other Endermen. The others soon followed Jack’s lead and Ed said “it’s understandable, the EnderFolk are not ones for eye contact.”

“We have a spare Xbox and station if you want to play Minecraft with us.” Ryan suggested to Ed.

“Sounds like fun, but how do I play?” Ed asked with uncertainty. 

“Just follow and help out any one of us. Today is just going to be an introduction type episode for you. To see if you would fit in in.” Geoff said.

So they set up an Xbox, a live account, and a Minecraft character for Ed which he went with the Enderman skin.

“Alright, here we go.” Geoff said as they all started their capture feeds, Lindsay, Michael’s wife, started Ed’s for him, “Heyo, so for this special episode, it is going to be simple as we introduce a potential new member into the AH family, Eddy, and make him a house. Probably above Gavin’s house as he was the one who introduced us to him.” 

“Hello everyone, I’m the Eddy he was talking about.” Ed exclaimed with happiness and some underlying nervousness.

During the recording, the guys asked Ed various questions about himself and how he wants his house which he gladly answered.

“So you want a chest full of enderpearls?” Geoff asked 

“Yep I do, I want to be able to teleport.” Ed said.

“Well be cautious as they behave differently for players than for Endermen.” Gavin said

“Oh I know. I saw the enderpearl race you tried to do.” Ed said with a chuckle.


	5. a few weeks later, great responses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is shorter but it fits the chapter structure best.

Weeks passed and the video Eddy was in came out and it was a huge success, Fanart came pouring in over the following weekend of Eddy in his as a humanoid Enderman carrying a large string of enderpearls.

Geoff asked Eddy “Would you want to be a regular member for Achievement Hunter? You don’t have to worry about editing but your station will have to be on the couch, much like the station Ryan had at the old building.”

“I would love to” Ed said with joy.

Ed started showing up in more and more videos and even some other productions around Rooster Teeth. The fans adore Eddy and he loves the fans.


	6. Edward Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed was adopted and was on a podcast with his new dad

The adoption agency decided that there aren’t any issues with the Frees adopting Ed as he has no records and Ed is happy living with Gavin and Meg. Now Ed is Edward Free. 

Ed showed up on that week’s podcast with his new dad, Gus, and Burnie.

Gus started the podcast as usual with “Welcome to this week’s podcast with Gus Sorola,”

“Gavin Free” he said like every other podcast

“Eddy Free” he said for the first time

“Burnie Burns” he said.

“And Gus. So I want to bring attention towards the two Free men sitting on the couch.” 

“Well, Meg and I have been looking after Ed since we met him about a month ago, he doesn't have parents so we thought why not us?” Gavin explained “and just over the weekend the application was accepted and here we have the latest Free.” 

“Now for those who don’t know, Eddy tested the waters of the community with a Minecraft episode and was a huge hit so he started showing up in more and more stuff. I think today is a good as any to ask Eddy if he wants to work here formally.” Burnie said.

“I would love to Mr. Burns” Eddy said.

“Please just call me Burnie.” Burnie said


	7. epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an happy ending

Many months have passed and Ed enjoyed every moment of it, he recently became the Minecraft King in the King series of let’s plays which started the reign of King Edward of Ender. Ed read the news on The Know a couple times while hanging with his mom.

At home, the guest room was remodelled to his liking, he was feeling more and more secure while sleeping so the night time comforting became less frequent but he still enjoyed it when they were needed.

Ed finally figured out what he was longing for. He longed for a family and he definitely got one with Gavin, Meg, and the rest of Rooster Teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad that i finished this!


End file.
